powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KiraYukimura/Character Sheet/Dahaliah
Dahaliah Dahaliah is an angelic creature who is apart of the Immortal Garden Crew and joined after she gained her powers back after they were given to her. She was a former Guardian Angel who Fell from grace after she fell in love with a human. She is currently the warden of the Immortal Garden. Backstory Dahaliah is an angel who Fell from grace after falling in love with a human named Jeremiah. As punishment for her sins, she was forced to relive her life and be reborn as a human infant on Earth. As she grew up and aged, she forgot her life as an angel and lived out a regular mortal life. However, there were some instances when she would occassionally have flashbacks of her angelic life or would preform magic without even realizing it. A band of angels called the Powers descended from Heaven to kill any angel who had sinned tracked and located Dahaliah. One of the angels in the group, Razphael, had loved Dahaliah even after she was banished from Paradise. Razphael betrayed the angels who were sent to kill the outlaws and restored Dahaliah's memories so that she might be able to defend herself. Instead of her memories benefitting her, they hindered her consequently. The flooding memories of Paradise and her former life caused Dahaliah's host to suffer tremendous physical pain. It was not permitted for any human to see or know about Paradise. Razphael panicked and tried to pull Dahaliah's soul out of her host, but it didn't work. The Powers had found tracked down Dahaliah and Razphael to where they were located. One of them stabbed Dahaliah with a knife and slit her throat. However, as Dahaliah's host died, her angelic soul began to emerge out of her host body. As Dahaliah's soul soon began to take on a physical form. After a fight, Dahaliah defeated all the members of the Power with the help of Razphael. He ensured her that more Powers would be back and urged her find a way to escape earth so that she would be much more difficult to track down. She soon found a ship named the Immortal Garden that would let her travel in exchange for work. Power *Angelic Physiology – As an angel, there is very few things that can kill Dahaliah. She possesses a high form on invulnerability and accelerated healing abilities that allow him to heal wounds that would kill a human in seconds, if not instantly. Dahaliah is physically stronger, faster, and flexible than most humans as an angel (though it is never mentioned how much weight she can lift or fast she can run). *Astral Projection – Dahaliah and other angels are able to project their true form as shadows, due to their status as spiritual beings. Depending on their rank and status, each form might vary from another angel's. She might also inhibit the body of another individual, but she must have permission, otherwise the process wouldn't work entirely. *Death Sense – as an angel, Dahaliah knows when humans or other creatures are going to die. They are able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces angels see. *Divine Force Manipulation – as a Guardian angel, Dahaliah is given gifts to help her defend humanity against daemons and other maleviolent forces. **Heavenly Fire – angels can control and create holy flames that can banish or even purify anyone around them. They also use holy fire in combat against themselves. **Smite – Dahaliah possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon simply by touching his palm to the forehead of it's host. In order for an angelic being to use this power on humans or other creatures, however, their target must have an evil or sinful intention. **Restoration – can instantly heal the wounds and diseases of humans. *Magic – as a celestial being, Dahaliah has tremendous capacity to speak and write the Enochian languague, which is used to preform various spellwork and rituals for the angelic species. *Soul Reading – angels can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, and if the soul was branded by a deal. They can also siphon energy from or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance his powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate. *Sound Manipulation – before her Fall, Dahaliah was a member of the Celestial choir. She possesses a set of vocal cords that produced a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. The vocal ability allowed for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. Dahaliah could also copy any sound she had heard or imagined. **Omnitone – to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone **Voice Manipulation – is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. *Telepathy – Dahaliah can read the thoughts of others, but cannot manipulate them to her will. *Unbound Soul – as a celestial being, Dahaliah has an independent soul that isn't bound to any plane of existance. She can travel between realms or space with ease. However, she must have her Celestial Blade with her if she wants to jump inbetween space. Dahaliah has also transported herself out of space and time, but that was once and required much concentration and effort. *Unnoticability – some angels have the capacity to become unnoticable/invisible. Theme Song *Crown Category:Blog posts